Memories collide
by Tigertail94
Summary: Jack's first day in school didn't turn out the way he wanted. He became the schools biggest bully victim. But he has a trick to solve that problem meanwhile he's trying to find someone from the past. A friend.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. Another Kickin' It fanfic. This one I got inspired from the Philippine TV-show Sana Maulit Muli. I had a period in my life when I was obsessed with the actors Kim Chiu and Gerald Anderson. I watched every single movie and TV-show they starred in. My favorite have to be this one, about two parent less children who meet each other as stowaways on a ship. When they got back to land and got adopted, they had to separate. The boy gave the girl a sandal as in memory of her. About ten years later they enroll into the same High School. Watch the story if you find it interesting.**

**There will be some scenes from the original Kickin' It series but I will probably change them a little bit.**

**Warning: I'm from Sweden. English isn't my main language. Sorry if something is misspelled or written weird.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It. I don't own Sana Maulit Muli. Or the songs Hey there Delilah and I remember the boy**

Memories collide

Proluge:

Jack's first day in school didn't turn out the way he wanted. Because of that, he became the schools biggest bully victim.

And because of a thing that happened in the past, he lost his self confidence. He lost the care if the Black Dragons hit him or flushed his head in the toilet. He came to school to learn.

Besides. He had a trick to let out his sorrow. His grandfather used to train the martial arts movie star, Bobby Wasabi, to his movies. He had built a dojo in the basement of his mansion. Jack trained martial arts. He didn't knew what belt level he had and he didn't care. He just needed something to release his inner pain. And Jack also do a little skate boarding too.

Jack's POV

"_Promise you wont forget me, Jack." the blond five year old girl said to me, when she gave me a hug._

"_Cross my heart and hooked a fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." I said when we released._

"_I want you to have this."_

_She picked up something from her My Little Pony backpack._

"_That's the sandals we found when we first met."_

"_You still remember?"_

"_How can I not? We were fighting like a married couple over them."_

"_Well, I want you to have them. So you don't forget me."_

"_How about this." I grabbed the sandals. "Keep one sandal, so we both won't forget each other."_

_I gave her the left sandal and she took it._

"_Okay."_

_We were just about to board the plane._

"_I LOVE YOU, JACK!" she shouted. The last thing I saw of her was her waving at me with her right hand while holding the sandal tight to her chest._

"I love you too, Kim..." I whispered to my self in my sleep. "I lo-ve.. you...Zzz..."

"JACK! WAKE UP!" my little sister Morgan shouted at me.

I woke up and realized we were still in the car. On the road.

It's been eight years since I left my home in Minnesota to travel with my grandfather when they were filming for the Bobby Wasabi movies. Now me, my mom and my seven year old sister, were moving to my grandfathers house. Morgan and I was going to start in new schools. My mom will take care of my grandfather and the house while working in a business place.

"Did I fell asleep?" I said, scratching the back of my head.

"Yes you did!" Morgan said. "And you were talking in your sleep."

"Really? What did I say?"

"You said 'I love you too Kim'. Who's Kim? What does she look like? Is she your girlfriend?"

"First, Kim is not my girlfriend. Second, Kim is an old friend I've known my whole life."

"Do you mean Kim Crawford from kinder garden?" my mom said.

"Yes. I meant her. I was dreaming about when we last saw each other. At the airport."

"Honey. You will meet each other again. I promise."

I spaced out thinking of Kim as I fingered on the shoe box I had in my knee. Inside the box laid memories of my childhood. Including the sandal she gave me. The first thing we shared as friends. Something I will never EVER throw away. Something I will have laid next to me in my grave. That's how important it was.

"We're here." my mom said and drove up to a mansion. The familiar mansion my grandfather lived in. The mansion were we always used to celebrate Christmas, Easter, Halloween and Thanksgiving. Now we're going to live in it. We walked out of the car just when my grandfather opened the door.

"Grandpa!" Morgan shouted and ran up to grandfather for a hug. He lifted her up and spun her around. She laughed.

"Morgan! How much you've grown!" grandfather said. He put her down and looked at me.

"Good to see you Grandpa," I said and gave him a hug.

"It's good to see you too."

The first day in school. Mom was going to drop me off first. We arrived at the place called Seaford High. The school I'm going to be at for the last years of High School.

"This is it," my mom said. "Are you sure you will be okay?"

"I think so," I said.

"Do you think that's the principal who's waiting for you?"

We looked at a black man in gray dress pants and a yellow shirt.

"Maybe," I said.

"Say Hi to all the new friends you make!" Morgan said in the back seat.

"If I make any."

"Honey, of course you're gonna make new friends!" my mom said. "You just need to have a little confidence."

"I will make friends. I just don't know if I'm going to make any today."

"Well, good luck. You're gonna need it."

"Thanks."

I gave my mom a peck on the cheek and a rub on Morgans head. Then I walked out of the car.

I walked up to the man who I guess was waiting for me.

"Jack Anderson?" he said.

"Yes," I said.

"My name is Bill Grouch and I'm the vice principal. I will take you to the principals office."

We walked to the grand hall which had a big staircase. We walked up. While following the Vice principal, I could see people looking at me. Mostly girls. Come on, I'm not THAT attractive.

We finally got to the principals office. We walked in and I sat down in a big chair in front of a desk.

The principal was bald and kinda old.

"We are very glad that you will enroll into this High School," he said. "This will be your schedule and your locker combination."

He gave me two different papers.

"Your first class will be English with Miss Goldsteen. She will be in classroom H35."

"Where is that?" I said.

"Bill is going to show you the way and introduce you to Ms Goldsteen."

"Then Ms Goldsteen will introduce me to the class?"

"Exactly."

I followed Mr Grouch again to the classroom and there we met the teacher.

"This is the new boy?," Ms Goldsteen said. "Jack, right?"

I nodded.

"Well, it's nice to meet you. I'm going to start the class and when I call your name, you just have to walk in and introduce yourself."

She walked in to the classroom and got the students attention.

"Dear class. Today I will introduce a new student to you! Jack?"

I walked in and stood in front of the teachers desk.

"This is Jack Anderson," she said again. "He just moved here from... eh.. from.. Where do you come from?"

"I've been traveling with my family for these past ten years. Before that I lived in Minnesota."

"And where do you live now?"

"In a mansion near the school with my mom, my sister, and my grandfather."

"What about your dad?" a skinny boy with ginger colored hair asked.

"He passed away when I was seven."

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear about that," Ms Goldsteen said. "Any more questions from the class?"

A blond girl raised her hand and asked, "Did you have any friends in Minnesota?"

For a second I thought she looked familiar and had a flashback of Kim for a split second.

"Only one. She was my very best and only friend I had. Then we both moved away from each other."

"Well I guess that's it for now. Jack you can take the seat next to Jerry."

Jerry looked like he was half Spanish. He had short black hair.

The class started and I was normally prepared with a notebook to write down all the things the teacher wrote on the black board.

Before I knew it, the class was over. I went to the locker I had. I looked at the combination and opened it. I put my bag inside it. What was next? Science. Really? After coming to a new school and I'm gonna have science? Well, I guess I just have to live through with it.

The science room was easy to find and the class went easier than I thought.

Then it was lunch. I found my way to the cafeteria and sat alone by a small table.

There wasn't so many people. At one table sat a couple of cheerleaders who I guess just came back from practice. At another table sat a group of guys with red jackets that said The Black Dragons on the back. One of the guys looked at me and whispered to his friends. I just focused back to my food. Then I felt something being hit at me. I looked up and saw a falafel ball on the table. The guys must've been bored and had a game of 'Hit the new kid'. I ignored it and threw the falafel in the trash can behind me and went back to my lunch. But the guys didn't stop there. When I was done and left the cafeteria to my locker, the gang came up to me behind me.

"So!" the guy with curly hair said, who I assumed was the "leader". "You're the new guy everyone has been talking about."

"I don't know what people have been talking about but it's true that I'm new here." I said.

"Do you know what we do with new guys?"

"How should I know when it's the first time I've been to a school! Except for kinder garden."

"Well, first. New guys never look down to the black dragons."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

Before I could react, the guy had taken my wrist and flipped me to the ground, I groaned in pain by the stone cold floor.

"That's what it means! Never talk back to a black dragon. I have a black belt in karate from my dojo, so there's no chance that you can beat me."

For a second I just wanted to stand up and flip him to the ground myself. My grandfather was Bobby Wasabi's sensei for god's sake! But my grandfather was strict when it came to karate. He told me to always follow the Wasabi Code and don't use karate for violence. So I just let them walk away, stood up and brushed the dirt from my clothes.

The rest of the school went on as if nothing had happened.

When I got home I just went to my room. Some of my boxes was still unpacked so I decided to take care of it now. But my stomach and back still hurt for the second attempt the black dragons did.

Flashback

"_Hey Frank. It's the new kid again."_

"_Hey you." Frank said. "You're here again."_

"_Where else would I be?" I said._

"_Where do you think you're going?"_

"_Home."_

"_Not unless we say so."_

_And here we go again. They took my backpack and held my arms. Then Frank ran up and gave me a punch in the stomach. I lost my breath and collapsed to the ground._

"_Man, he looks like a fish on land. Chipping after air."_

_They kicked my back two times before I left._

"_Now you can go home," Frank said. "But you better not tell anyone about this or we will do this three times harder."_

_They walked away. It took a minute before I could breathe normally again and walk home._

_End of flashback_

I started with my clothes. I got a closet next to the bathroom. In the middle of my unpack, my grandfather came in.

"Hey Jack," he said. "Come with me. I want to show you something."

I followed him downstairs and down another staircase to his basement. He had a dojo there. It had everything. Mats, bow staffs, punching dummies, kick poles, swords and much more.

"Grandpa. You've had a dojo down here all this time?" I said.

"Not really," he said. "I built it when you were ten."

"Why are you showing me this?"

"Because I know you love to train martial arts so now that you're going to live here, you can train here as much as you want."

"Morgan can train here too?"

"Of course. Just make her stay away from the swords."

I walked around and looked at the things that were hanging in there. Some of my old trophies from different competitions was there too.

"I'll leave you alone to have a look for yourself." grandpa said and went up.

I walked around in circles to look at the things that were up on the wall. Both Morgan and I trained Martial Arts and neither of us knew what belt level we had. I had just started to train when we moved from Minnesota. Morgan started when I turned twelve.

I wonder if I still got some left. I lined up a couple of dummies and took my position.

Fist, spin, side punch, back kick, cork spin and a finishing flying dragon kick. And all the dummies were down. It wasn't as fast as the last time I did it but I still got it.

"Dinner's ready!" I heard my mom shout from the kitchen. Better get back up.


	2. Stand up for new friends

Ch.2

It's been about three weeks since I started school. The Black dragons have still been picking on me and for every time they picked on me, they always made it worse. Every hit got harder, every trick they pulled got more dangerous. Luckily I have my martial art skills so I know how to land in a safe way. But I still got hurt sometimes and I used my grandfathers dojo to train and to release my anger towards them. I wish I could do it in school but they would probably suspend me or give me detention.

No POV

One day, Jack was at the mall with his mom. She wanted to order food from a place called Circus Burger. Jack refused to walk in there since the clerk was dressed as a clown and Jack was terrified of clowns, due to a clown accident that happened on his fifth birthday. So his mom ordered a take out. They sat at a table outside.

"Oh! A shoe sale!" his mom said when they were done.

"Do I have to go with you?"

"No. You can wait out here and look around for yourself."

She walked to the shoe store.

Once again the little boy was alone. He looked around the mall. On one side he saw another restaurant called 'Falafel Phil's'. Why didn't they go there? In a corner was a store called Reptile World. The guy inside was talking with a man in a Karate Gi and a head band. Then Jack snapped. Karate Gi means he does Karate. The man walked out and now Jack could see he wore a black belt around his waist.

Black belt meant, he's either a top student, or a sensei. He walked in to a building that said ' Bobby Wasabi's Martial Arts Academy'. His grandfather trained Bobby Wasabi! And he has his own dojo?

Jack walked closer to the dojo and recognized three guys from his school. Jerry and Milton from English and Eddie from science. And the lunch lady? They were sparring. Jack saw that the sensei was disappointed by the boys. Even Jack frowned. Sure he didn't knew what belt level he had but even he could see that the students was worse at karate than his aunt was at dancing.

He walked closer to the dojo and saw them practice. He even walked inside. The guys was too busy to train that they didn't notice him.

"Who are you?" their sensei said to Jack.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you." Jack said.

"You do karate or something?" Jerry said using his rebel attitude.

"Jerry take it easy," Milton said. "He probably have a good reason why he's here."

They all looked at Jack.

"I-I used to train martial arts too. I got curious about what you did so, that's why I walked in."

"Oh. Then it's no problem." the sensei said. "I'm Rudy. This is Eddie, Milton and Jerry."

"I know. We go to the same school."

"So, you said you knew martial arts. Show me some."

"I-I can't. My mom is waiting for me. Maybe I can come back tomorrow."

"Promise you will."

"Okay."

Jack walked out of the dojo, to the shoe store where his mom was done and they went home.

At home they had home made sushi for dinner.

"What did you do when I was at the shoe store?" his mom said.

"I checked out a dojo."

"Really?" his grandfather said. "What dojo?"

"A Bobby Wasabi Dojo."

Jack's answer made his grandfather choke his coffee.

"Bobby Wasabi? You should join them!"

"Well, their sensei did invited me to visit them tomorrow."

"You should. Show them what you've got."

Jack's POV

Next day in school was normal. At lunch the black dragons cut in line in front of me and gave me each a slap in the head. I didn't care. Then, from the corner of my eye I saw an apple fall. Without thinking, I turned around and caught it with my foot. Then I tossed it up to my hand. The person was a girl with blond hair. Not just any blond haired girl. It was her from the English class.

"Alright, that was almost cool," she said. "I'm Kim."

"I'm Jack," I quickly responded. Wait. Did she just say that her name was Kim? What if she was... No. It can't be true. There are a lot of blond girls in this world named Kim.

"Oh, you must be that new guy."

"I've been the new guy for about three weeks."

She smiled. Wow how cute she looked when she smiled.

"Ehm... can I have my apple back?" she said after an awkward silence.

I snapped and carefully gave Kim back her apple.

"KIM! Over here!" someone shouted. Probably one of Kim's friends.

"I'm coming!" Kim said. "I'll see you around." Then she walked away.

"Yeah, see you around.." I whispered.

"Hey you!" someone else shouted. The sound came from Eddie I saw from the dojo yesterday. It looked like he invited me to sit with him, Jerry and Milton.

I walked to them as I heard Jerry say, "Dude! Why are you inviting him over? Do you know what will happen to our reputation if he starts hanging with us?"

"Don't we already have a bad one for being the worst dojo in the Bobby Wasabi chain?" Milton said.

"Good point."

I sat down.

"So, you're coming with us to the dojo after school, right?" Milton said.

"Yeah, sure." I said.

"You promised Rudy and he gets frustrated when someone breaks the Wasabi code."

"You know the wasabi code?"

"Well, DUUH!" Jerry said. "Why? Do you know it?"

"Yes."

"How can you know about it? Do you even know who Bobby Wasabi is?"

"Well... this is going to sound stupid and you're not gonna believe me but... my grandfather used to be Bobby Wasabi's karate sensei."

I shut my eyes closed. Why did I told them that? I HATE to brag. I peaked with one eye. I saw Jerry gawk like a bird house. Then I opened the other one to see the other two doing the same thing.  
"What?" was all I got out.

"Your grandfather trained Bobby Wasabi!" they said at the same time.

"Yes. But that was a long time ago. Both grandpa and Bobby has retired."

"Welcome to the group dude!" Jerry said and gave me a friendly punch on my shoulder.

"Thanks, I guess."

And that's how I got three new friends. At last.

Suddenly Milton got hit by something on the back of his neck.

It was the black dragons who had thrown a falafel ball at him. Then I got hit by one too.

"Oh my gosh are you okay Jack?" Milton said.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said. "They do that to me everyday anyways."

"I know how you feel bro." Jerry said.

"Wait, so the black dragons are picking on you as well?"

"They've been picking on us for ages," Eddie said.

So it's not just new kids they pick on. Even people at a lower level than them.

Suddenly the black dragons threw several falafel balls at us so all of us got hit.

I couldn't take it anymore.

"Would you cut that out?" I suddenly shouted, not knowing what I did.

"What?" Frank said. "Are you telling me to stop?"

He rose from his chair so it fell down.

Something inside of me told me to do something, so I rose from my chair to.

"Yes, I did." I said and walked towards Frank. "Stop bullying kids on a lower level than you! We're sick and tired of it!"

"Look people! The loser is doing stand-up!"

"I'm the one doing stand-up? Then who's wasting their time, breaking people down to make themselves feel better? I believe they have a certain mascot. Black, mythical, pukes fire. I think you can figure out the rest."

I turned back to my seat. Then I sensed something coming at me. I quickly turned and caught another falafel ball. Frank had tried to throw one at me again.

"Nice try," I said and threw the ball backwards so it landed in the trashcan. "Come on guys. Let's go."

And we left.

The school passed and I followed them to the dojo.

"Glad you're here Jack," their sensei Rudy said.

I was wearing an easy v-necked t-shirt and and a pair of sweats.

"Thanks," I said.

"Why don't you spar with Milton as a start."

"Okay."

I walked up to the center of the mat, in front of Milton.

"Give me your best shot," I said.

Milton threw some punches and kicks but I managed to block them all.

"Is that it?"

"Hey! I'm only a white belt," Milton panted. "Try sparring with Jerry. At least he's an orange belt."

A better competition.

"Okay,"

Jerry came up to me. We bowed and sparred.

I must say. Jerry was better than Milton but he still didn't had enough to take me down.

"Seriously? How good are you?" Jerry asked.

"Like I said. I don't know."

"How about you spar with our top student?"

"Who's that?"

"She's not exactly a student," Rudy said. "She actually just visit the dojo once in a while. She originally train with the black dragons."

"Will she be here today?"

"Yeah, she'll arrive in any second."

"Hi everyone!" I heard a girl voice say.

I turned around and saw the girl from the cafeteria. Kim.

"Hi Kim," Rudy said. "Perfect timing."

"Oh, hi." she said when she saw me. I gave her back a small wave.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"He came to train with us," Milton said.

"You train karate?"

"A little bit," I said.

"A LITTLE bit?" Jerry said. "Dude, I'm the one with the orange belt and I still can't take you down!"

"Really?"

"Kim is the only one among us with a black belt." Rudy said.

"So what belt lever are you?" Kim asked me.

"I have no clue," I said. "But my grandfather used to train Bobby Wasabi to his movies.

Once again,it felt like I was bragging too much.

"Wow. Cool!" Kim said. She didn't seemed to have a giant reaction. Rudy on the other hand, reacted like the guys did in the cafeteria.

"YOUR GRANDFATHER TRAINED BOBBY WASABI!" he shouted as he shook my shoulders.

"Whow, Rudy! Don't break him!" Kim said and loosed the grip Rudy had on me. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"So you didn't knew your belt level?"

I nodded.

"Well let me be the judge of that."

We took our positions on the mat. We bowed and Rudy signalized us to start.

We both got into fighting positions. We walked in a circle on the mat. Then Kim made the first move. A side kick to my shoulder. I ducked and spun a kick towards her legs. But she jumped.

We kept on like this for a good while. I could tell that Kim was a black belt. She was tough with the way she attacked.

It continued on. I even had to do a cork spin from the bench they had inside.

"Okay time out!" Rudy yelled. "Take a break guys."

Both Kim and I were out of breath. We stood on the opposites of the dojo. We bowed to each other.

"Thanks for the match," Kim said and held out her hand. I grabbed it and shook it. "Welcome to the Bobby Wasabi Martial arts Academy."


	3. Could it be you?

**Zup! Heard you liked the story. Thanks for the reviews and the follows :)**

**Enjoy! :3  
**

Ch. 3

Ever since I became friends with Jerry, Eddie and Milton, things have been easier. Yeah, the black dragons may be still picking on us but not as much as they did before.

Kim quit the Black dragons and joined us officially.

Spring break was almost here and apparently the school had a talent show before spring break.

"Hey, Jack," Jerry said to me while we were sparring in the dojo. "Will you watch me dance at the talent show on Friday?"

"Of course," I said. "In fact, I've thought about entering my self."

"What will you do?"

"I'm thinking about performing a song."

"You sing?"

"Just a little bit, but I can play the guitar pretty good."

"So you're gonna sing and play the guitar?"

"Yeah."

"Which song then?"

"I don't know, maybe the song me and my friend shared."

"You mean that girl you knew from Minnesota?"

"Yes. A week before I left with my grandfather, we used to play and sing along to a special song."

"What's the song called?"

"I don't remember. I'll probably need to look it up before the performance."

_Flashback_

"_Kim. You know I'm going to leave with my grandfather within a week."_

"_I know. And you wont be back until we're like, fifteen."_

"_I don't want to forget you."_

"_Me neither. Hey, listen to this song."_

_Kim played that song by The Plain White T's no one knew about. The Plain White T's was a local band from Minnesota. She played their song 'Hey there Delilah'._

"_Listen to the lyrics." Kim said._

_Hey there Delilah_

_What's it like in New York City_

_I'm a thousand miles away, but girl_

_Tonight you look so pretty, yes you do_

_Time square can't shine as bright as you_

_I swear it's true_

_Hey there Delilah_

_Don't you worry about the distance_

_I'm right there if you get lonely_

_Give this song another listen_

_Close your eyes._

_Listen to my voice it's my disguise_

_I'm by your side._

_And just when the chorus started. I had my sight on Kim._

"_Play this when ever you feel lonely and I promise I will play it when I feel lonely."_

"_I promise."_

"_Really Jack?"_

"_I swear by the wasabi code and the pinkie promise. Cross my heart and hooked a fly, stick a cupcake in my eye."_

No POV

Kim was just leaving cheer practice and was on her way to the dojo. When she arrived, she saw Jerry and Jack sparring. Then they stopped.

"I'm gonna show you how my dance will be like. It's not a hundred percent finished but I want to show you what I've got so far. Promise you won't hate it."

"What are you going to show?" Kim asked.

"Oh good. You're here too. I was just about to show Jack my dance I'm gonna perform at the talent show. Jack, promise you wont laugh."

"I promise. Jack said."

"Do you really promise?"

"Cross my heart and hooked a fly, stick a cupcake in my eye. Pinkie promise."

Kim just startled. She hasn't heard the pinkie promise since she moved from Minnesota.

"Jack, did you used to watch my little pony when you were little?" Kim said.

"O-only when I was like four five years old." Jack said.

"Was it because you had a girl as a best friend then?"

"Yeah, but she liked boyish things I liked too. We kinda shared them with each other."

"Jerry let's see your dance."

Jerry started the music. He got down up to the right, down up to the left, hand, head and shoulder movements, a few steps back and a hand stand. Then back to his feet. **(A/N The Jerry)**

"So, what did you think?" he said.

"Wow!" both Jack and Kim said.

"That was awesome," Kim said.

"Thanks." Jerry said. "So, Kim, are you gonna do something on the talent show?"

"I thought about singing." Kim said.

"You sing?" Jack said.

"Not really, do you?"

"I play the guitar more."

Then Rudy came out of his office.

"Hey guys. I have a big announcement to make. I'll be telling more when the rest shows up."

In a few minutes, Eddie and Milton came too.

"Great, gather around. Since we won these five last tournaments, I've decided that we should celebrate it."

"Cool!" Eddie said. "What are we going to do?"

"Well, that's what I need you for. Do you guys have any ideas?"

"We can have a sleepover at someones house," Milton said.

"Great idea! Who should it be at?"

"I have a pretty big Mansion I live in," Jack said.

"I have sort of a big villa too," Kim said.

"We can have the sleepover after the talent show!" Jerry said. "Unfortunately it can't be over at my house. My family will visit us during the break. And my family is HUGE."

"Then it can't be over at my house either." Milton said. "My cousin is visiting us that night and she always sleeps in my room."

"My nanny will visit me too and I have to get away from her so she doesn't try to do things with my hair." Eddie said. "What about you Rudy?"

"I live in a one man apartment. We all can't fit in there." Rudy said.

"So it will either be at Jack's Mansion or at Kim's villa." Jerry said. "Hey let's make a deal. If Jack wins the talent show, we'll be in Kim's villa. If Kim wins, we'll be in Jack's mansion."

"Why did you made it so complicated?" Jack said.

"Because it's too mainstream if we're in the winners house."

"But what if none of us win?"

"Then I guess we have to draw lots."

"Well back to practice guys." Rudy said. "Kim and Eddie, Jack and Jerry, Milton and me."

The warriors practice got on.

Jerry had become a purple belt while Milton and Eddie had become orange belts and Jack was now a green belt.

After a good hour, they all went home.

Jerry, Eddie and Milton went their separate ways. So it was only Jack and Kim left.

"So, what are you planning on singing for the talent show?" Kim asked Jack.

"I thought about singing a song by a band who ware popular in Minnesota. I can't really remember the song. What about you?"

"I like this song called 'I remember the boy' by Lea Salonga."

"Who's that?"

"A singer and actress from the Philippines. She actually was the voice of Disney's Mulan."**(A/N true story!)**

"Cool."

"So why a song from some local band?"

"The song is kinda special to me and my friend from there. She played it to me a week before I left with my grandfather. I've listened to it ever since."

We walked under a long silence.

"You know, I used to live in Minnesota too." Kim said.

"Really? Why did you moved away?"

"My parents couldn't afford to keep the house we lived in. So we moved to my grandparents in Tennessee. Then my mom started to work as a lawyer and the company she worked in moved to California. So we had to move here."

"Did you have any friends in Tennessee?"

"No. My dad said we weren't going to stay in Tennessee for long. So I wasn't going to have time to make new friends."

"Oh, this is my house. But it was fun talking to you Kim."

"You too."

"And before I go. My sister wants to say Hi."

Kim let out a small giggle.

"Then say hi to her back from me."

Jack walked in to the mansion and up to his room. He laid down in his bed and thought.

"Kim." he said. "Can it be you?"

Meanwhile, Kim was in her room thinking about the new boy she got to know. She took out a shoe box she had under her bed. She opened it and took out a left foot sandal.

"Jack," she said. "Could it be you?"


	4. Look at us

**Just so you get warned in before hand. After this chapter, I won't be updating this story for a long time since it's not a hundred percent finnished. Please don't hate me. You know what it's like when you're seventeen with school, orchestra, dance performances and trying to watch the marvel movies before seeing The Avangers.**

Ch. 4

It was the night of the talent show. About ten people had entered. Jack was after Jerry.

Jerry was done and walked off the stage.

"Good luck Jack!" Kim said to Jack before he walked up.

"Thanks," he said. "You too."

"And for our next act..." the host said. "Jack Anderson!"

Jack walked up to the stage with a guitar. Kim stood behind, frozen like a fish stick. Did he just say Jack ANDERSON?

"Hi everyone," Jack said in to the microphone. "I'm going to sing a song called 'Hey there Delilah' by ' Plain White T's'. I would like to dedicate this song to my long lost friend from Minnesota."

He started playing and sang. People were surprised by his singing voice. The most surprised person was Kim. She even cried. That song was theirs. The song they shared before they split apart. She collapsed to the floor. She couldn't believe it. The boy she lost in Minnesota eight years ago, was the same boy she got to know for these past three weeks. As the song was close to it's end, she stood up, wiped away her tears that kept coming out of her eyes.

Jack finished. Even he was crying a little bit too. He left the stage, looked at Kim for a second who gave him a big smile, and left to sit in the audience.

Luckily, a few acts was before Kim, so she could dry of her tears before she entered the stage.

"Hi," she said to the microphone, still with a bit of tears in her throat. "I will sing the song 'I remember the boy' by Lea Salonga. I would like to dedicate this song too to a long lost friend of mine."

The music played and she sang.

**(A/N; listen to the song to get the feeling)**

_Today I heard them play the song again_

_An old familiar strain from way back when_

_Every note and every line_

_It's always been a favorite song of mine_

_It used to haunt me so some years ago_

_Reminds me of a boy I used to know_

_And although the melody lives on_

_The memories and the boy are all but gone_

_And while the song still brings that certain glow_

_And the words still sing of love I know_

_It isn't quite the way it was before_

_I remember the boy_

_But I don't remember the feeling anymore_

_The promises we made seemed easier then_

_As if we knew our love would never end_

_But seasons change and time erases the tears_

_As quickly as the rivers disappear_

_So while the song still brings that certain glow_

_And the words still sing of love I know_

_It isn't quite the way it was before_

_I remember the boy_

_But I don't remember the feeling_

_I remember the boy_

_But I don't remember the feeling,_

_Anymore_

The crowd applauded.

"Thank you," she said and left the stage. She went backstage to her bag and picked out her sandal. She had brought it to school as a lucky charm. She sat there for the rest of the show. Crying. Again.

"Kim! They're gonna announce the winners!" her friend Grace said.

Kim put the sandal back in her bag and wiped away her tears. At the stage they all stood next to each other.

"Okay, first for the judges result!" the host said.

Kim didn't listen to who won. She had her sight on Jack. He looked calm. As if he didn't expect to win.

"And now for the moment you've all been waiting for! The audience result. The winner of best in show is... JACK ANDREW ANDERSON!"

Jack was surprised. He gladly came up and got the prize.

The guys went back stage.

"Well, that ends the sleep over place," Eddie said. "When can we be there?"

"Any time is okay," Kim said. "As long as you bring your own sleeping bag, pillow and toothbrush."

"That will probably take an hour or two," Jerry said.

Jerry, Milton and Eddie rushed to their homes and left Kim and Jack alone.

"I'll see you at your house Kim." Jack said. He walked out of the school building. "Oh and Kim! You were amazing tonight."

"You too." Kim said with a smile.

Jack left and Kim walked to her house and prepared with movies, snacks and some games. She changed to a pair of comfy Pinkie Pie pajama pants and a light blue tank top. The bell rang and she opened it. It was Jerry and Jack who came and Milton, Rudy and Eddie came short after.

They started with some classic Bobby Wasabi movies and continued with some funny games and more movies.

"Kim, can I borrow the bathroom real quick?"

"Sure, but use the one up stairs. The one downs here is broken."

Jack's POV

Nice of Kim to let me borrow her bathroom. When I was done and walked out, I noticed a room that was opened. I peaked inside and saw karate things mixed with posters of Ricky Weaver, One Direction and other singing celebrities. Must be Kim's room. Then I noticed a shoe box on her bed. That too was half opened. I walked closer and opened it carefully and got a real surprise about what was in it.

Wrapped in light purple silk fabric, I found a left foot sandal. The left foot sandal that belonged to my right one. It has been Kim all along.

"Jack? Where are you? Everyone's waiting for you..." I heard Kim say. She caught me in her room holding the sandal in my hands.

She stood still. Didn't say a word. Pretty awkward silence.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have looked through your stuff," I said and put the sandal back in the box.

"No it's okay." Kim said. "It belongs to you too, right?"

"So, you knew?"

"I just had to hear the song."

"Of course."

"And I even had some thoughts when you entered the class room for the first time."

"I had some thoughts when we met in the cafeteria. Looks like we both were right."

Then feelings came all at once that my body had to make tears out of it. It wasn't much. But still.

Kim walked closer and faced me.

"Wow." she said. "Look at you. Look at us."

We hugged. I could hear Kim revealing a sob. We released the hug and looked at each other.

"Eight years. You look so.. so... grown up." she said.

"And you have turned in to a very beautiful swan compared to the ugly duckling I used to know."

"Are you saying that you thought I was ugly?"

"I'm saying that the rest of the boys thought you weren't that pretty."

"Yeah, I know."

"HOW LONG DOES IT TAKE TO GET JACK!" Rudy shouted impatiently from downstairs.

"We should get down."

"I agree."

We walked down stairs.

"What did you guys do up there?" Jerry asked.

"I discovered something interesting." I said.

"Discovered what?"

Me and Kim looked at each other and laughed.

"Nothing important. Let's get back to the game, okay?"

The night continued. And for me and Kim, it felt like it continued a drizillion times better. Just because we found each other again. Kim was sitting next to me the rest of the night with her hand locked in to mine. She didn't allow me to leave. We even slept next to each other for the night.

When I woke up I found my hand empty. No Kim laying next to me. But that thought blew away by a sent that was beyond delicious. Could it be?

I crawled out of my sleeping bag and went to her kitchen. There I saw Kim making...

"Is that chocolate chip pancakes you're making?"

Kim turned around to look at me.

"It's our favorite isn't it?" she said. "Sit down."

I took a seat. Meanwhile I could hear the other guys wake up. They too walked in to the kitchen.

"Chocolate chip pancakes anyone?" Kim said cheerfully.

"Oh! Oh! Me me me me me me me me me!" Rudy shouted and jumped up and down before he also took a seat.

The rest of the guys sat down and Kim served us the pancakes.

I took a bite. It was just as I remembered it. Freshly made pancakes with a moist taste of chocolate.

"Are you enjoying it?" Kim asked.

"Mmmhmm," I said with my mouth full. I can not remember how long it has been since I ate chocolate chip pancakes last time. Feels like forever but also feels like yesterday.

"They're not as good as my mom made them but," Kim said.

"Are you kidding? This is exactly as I remembered it! You've inherit you mothers cooking skills."

"What are you guys talking about?" Jerry asked who was still not fully awake.

"Ehm, Jerry. Remembered when I talked about that girl I used to know in Minnesota?"

"Yeah? What about it?"

I walked up from my seat and, next to Kim and looked at her for a second. I smiled and then looked at Jerry.

"It's Kim."

"Kim is what?"

"The long lost friend."

All the other guys said "WHAT?" in unison. But Jerry being Jerry still didn't get it. Or he was just still not awake yet. But after a good fifteen to twenty seconds, he caught up with the others and expressed in the same way.

"Wait... so that means... you two... and you were... this whole time!" he was able to get out.

"Well, it sure took you long." Kim said.

And we all laughed.


	5. Kim visiting old memories

Ch. 5

Me and Kim has started to hang out more than usual. It's because we has so much to catch up. What we've been through in our lives, what we've missed, what we've experienced. The list could be endless. For some moments the thought struck me, she haven't re met my family. So one day, I decided to ask.

"Do you want to visit my home? Just so my mom can see you again too? And my grandpa?" I said.

"Sure. I would love to meet them again." Kim said. "And you said you had a sister too, right?"

"Yeah she's been wondering who you are and wants to meet you so bad."

"Then what are we waiting for?"

I picked up my phone to call mom. It's her day at home so she should be picking up the phone. I put it on speaker so Kim could hear too.

"At Anderson's." my mom answered.

"Hey mom it's Jack." I said.

"Hey honey, why are you calling?"

"Is it okay if I bring a friend over this afternoon?"

"Sure. Of course you can. But don't wake you grandfather. He's in his room sleeping."

"Why? Is something wrong with him?"

"No he just has a minor cold. No big deal. So who is this friend you're bringing?"

"You're probably not going to believe it but..."

"But what?"

"It's Kim."

"What?"

"I said it's Kim."

"You mean, YOUR Kim? From kinder garden?"

"Yes. It's her."

My mom screamed in the phone.

"I can't believe she still remember me." Kim said.

"What? Who was that? Was that Kim?"

"Yes." I said.

"Oh dear let me talk to her!"

"Hi Mrs. Anderson."

"Oh my goodness, is it really you?"

"Yes."

"You sound so different."

"Well there is something called puberty."

"I can't believe this."

"Who are you talking to?" I could hear my sister Morgan say in the background.

"Jack is on the phone, with Kim."

"You mean his girlfriend?"

"Morgan!" I shouted. "Kim is not my girlfriend!"

"I can't wait to see you Kim." my mom said.

"Well, we gotta go but we'll see you in a couple of minutes." I said.

"Bye."

And we hung up and walked to my house.

My mom was surprised to see her and she gave her a big hug.

"Kim. You look so beautiful." she said. "Don't you agree Jack?"

"Yes indeed." I said and let a blush escape.

"Is she here? Is she here? Is she here? Is she here?" Morgan shouted from upstairs and came running down.

"You must be Morgan." Kim said. "Jack have been talking a lot about you."

"And Jack have been talking a lot about you."

"That's because you always keep asking me questions about her!" I said.

"Grandpa just woke from his nap and I said that you were bringing him over. He wants to meet her!"

"I would like to meet him too." Kim said. So we walked up stairs to my grandfathers room. I knocked on the door and opened it lightly.

"Grandpa?" I said.

"I'm here. What do you want?"

I walked over and sat on my knees next to his bed.

"How are you?"

"I've been better. But that's what you feel when you're sick."

"I heard from Morgan that you wanted to meet Kim."

"Yes. She said something about you bringing her over. Is she here now?"

"Kim you can come in."

Kim walked in and sat on her knees next to me.

"Hi." she said.

"Is it really you Kim?"

"Yes it is."

"Look at you. You've turned in to a beautiful woman. How did you end up here in California?"

"I moved to Tennessee because my parents didn't afford to live in the house we lived in and then my mom got a job as a lawyer here."

"What a coincidence for you to meet each other again. Kim. I need you to tell you something."

"Yes?"

"I want you to take care of Jack when I'm not around anymore."

"I thought you said that you just had cold!" I said.

"Don't worry, I have many years left. I'm saying that WHEN I am gone."

"I promise." Kim said.

Grandpa needed some more sleep so we walked out and in to my room. In short, Morgan came in too.

"Kim," Morgan said. "Do you like ponies?"

"I sure do." Kim said. "I even had a pony backpack when I was your age."

"I have a pony back pack!"

Morgan ran to her room and came back with her My Little Pony backpack.

"Oh my gosh I had one just like this." Kim said. "And it even had this... scratch? Jack is this mine?"

"I don't know." Jack said. "We bought it at a flee market when we were in Kentucky. How can it possibly be yours? Unless..."

"Unless what?"

"Does it still have the name tag?"

"I think so." Morgan said and looked. "Yes it's still in here!"

"Take it out."

Morgan pulled out the little note you were supposed to write the name on,

"It says Jack Kim best friends forever on the back." Morgan said with a small laughter. "It even has a little heart on the side."

Jack took the note and read the back of it.

"I believe it is yours."

Jack gave Kim the note.

"Wow. So many coincidences in just a week." Kim said.

The day continued a little better by the minute. I showed Kim some things I've kept from our times and even the other sandal.

**There you go. Another chapter. Sorry for not updating sooner. It's been some crazy weeks with school, my orchestra and my sister moving back home from college. I've had writers block on the story and I finally finnished my song fic According to you which is uploaded now. And I'm also writing a new story. It's Kickin it cinderella story. I might even have some pics for the story I've made myself. But now I finally have summer vacation and I'm planning it by going to Uppcon this weekend and later we will be going to Denmark because my sisters and my dad has a scout camp there. Happy summer people! 3**


	6. Big brother and Best friend

**Another chapter for you. I'm sorry for the lack of update but I've been having writers block on the story while coming up with ideas for new ones all the time. I've been in Denmark on vacation where I got a new idea for a new story (even though I wanted to go to Närcon 2012 instead :P) and got a new idea when we got home. Now it's four days left until I go on orchestra camp on the last week of summer vacation. And then school is starting D: that means even less time to update. Please don't get angry with me . I'm just an ordinary human being who's trying to live her life to the fullest.**

**Here ya go! Enjoy! ^.^**

School was done for today and I had promised my sister Morgan to visit her school on her last period. Kim came up to my locker when I stuffed it with my books.

"You want to hang out today?" Kim asked me when she opened her locker.

"Sorry, not today. I'm volunteering at Morgan's school today. They've asked for some extra people to look after them when some of the other teachers are on strike. I'm meeting her outside."

"Are you sure Morgan can walk all the way over here on her own?"

We closed our lockers and got outside.

"She's a martial artist like me. Even the black dragons wont scare her."

"Jack. Isn't that Morgan talking to Donna Tobin?"

Kim was pointing at the sidewalk and there stood Donna Tobin with her wannabe friends, talking to Morgan.

"You're not allowed to go in here stupid toddler." we could hear Donna say.

"Yeah I know," Morgan said. "I'm here to see my brother."

"Oh, how sweet. Unfortunately, your brother has already left."

"Do you even know who my brother is?"

"Yeah! I do! He's probably a looser just like you."

Morgan started to sob a little bit.

"My brother is not a looser! He's the best brother you can ever wish for!"

I smiled. My own sister was standing up for me.

"Yeah right. I don't need a stupid brother like yours. You're in my way. Get lost freak!"

Then Donna pushed Morgan so she fell to the ground. Morgan started to really cry now. That was my final buzz. I ran up to her and as soon as she saw me, she ran up to me and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Jack!" she cried in to my shoulder. "She's being mean to me!"

"Yes I know." I said. "I know."

"Do you know this wimp?" Donna asked.

I lifted Morgan up.

"She's my sister." I said.

Donna and her so called friends gawked.

"Does that mean you're..."

"Yes. I am the looser brother. The best brother she can ever wish for."

"I'm sorry. If I had known I would never have..." Donna tried to say using her innocent voice.

"Well, too late. You're hated by her and now you're also hated by me. Get lost. You're in my way."

Donna and Co walked away and I turned my sight on Morgan.

"It's okay now." I said and wiped away her tears. "The meanie is gone now."

"Thank you Jack," she said and hugged around my neck.

"It's what brothers are for."

"I've never seen this caring side of you before." Kim said.

"Well, if you live with not many family members you've got to take care of them right? I had to take care of her when we were moving with Bobby and my grandpa."

"I see."

"Hey, would you like to come with us to her school?"

"I'd love to, if it's okay for you Morgan."

"YES! Yes pleeaase come to my school. It'll be fun! You can get to meet all of my friends!"

"It's a yes then."

I put Morgan back to the ground and we got to Morgan's school with her holding both mine and Kim's hand.

"Jack it's good to see you!" Morgan's teacher said when we arrived. "Is this a friend of yours?"

"Yes. This is Kim from my school. Morgan wanted her to come along too."

"Well, you are more than welcome."

"Thank you." Kim said.

They had art class and did some free work.

"Kim sit next to me!" Morgan said and pulled Kim to her seat.

"Okay okay I will. What are you going to make?"

"I'm gonna make a drawing. Are you going to make one too?"

"Yeah, of course. What do you want me to make?"

I sat down next to two of Morgans friends and helped them with their clay sculptures. I couldn't hear their conversation but sometimes they looked at me and looked down to their paper. The class was soon enough over and the teacher wanted them to show their work. Many had painted flowers and stick figures. But there was one drawing that was actually good. It was a portrait of a boy. Me and the teacher wondered who made it.

"We made it!" Morgan shouted when the teacher asked. "Me and Kim made it!"

"How did you make it?" the teacher asked.

"Well, Kim made the drawing and I colored it!"

I gave Kim a surprising look at her and she just smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"And who is it on the picture?"

"It's my brother Jack."

Once Morgan finished school for today, we all headed to our home.

"I'm surprised you could draw something amazing like that." I said to Kim when her and I was in my room doing some homework.

"It's a hobby I've had since I was seven and I like it."

"Well, you should keep on with it. You have a talent."

I could see Kim look down to her books with a small shade of pink on her cheeks.

"Thanks." she said with a smile.

**Done! Sorry if it's so short. But like I said. I've been having writers block and I hope the next chapter is going to be better. Just wanted to show some brother sister love between Jack and Morgan. :)**


	7. I dare you to kiss me

**Sorry.  
**

**Lack of inspiration to continue and have had this idea for this story for so long. Now it's here and I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Kim was sitting in a corner in the dojo with her eyes humid from tears. Her throat had a taste of salt from the tears she's been crying.

Why have she been crying you may ask? It wasn't like that in the morning.

During the day, she and Jack had decided to hang out some more and it ended up challenging each other with various dares.

Let's just say that Kim found out that she was terrible at dancing thanks to the biggest humiliation of her life and Jack might have caught something toxic in his hair when Kim dared him to mop the dojo floor with it.

By the end of the day, the whole gang decided to go to an animal park, thanks to a gift from Mr. Wasabi himself as a thank you for being his number one dojo. It was a blast. They saw animals they've never seen in real life before, went on a parrot show, got their snacks stolen by some hungry seagulls, etc. Kim had fun and so did the others. But her fun ended when they where almost done with the visit.

"I dare you to pet the snake." she remembered Jack say to her when they where at the exit of the animal park and there was a pet-a-snake corner for people to come up and to pet an actual snake.

She remembered seeing the slimy creature moving around in the glass box while sticking out its disgusting tongue when it smelled the environment. Kim knew it was a regular boa snake but its presence still froze her stiff of fright. Ever since her grandfathers accident with the cobra from when she was camping with him, she haven't been near a snake.

They were walking closer and closer and Kim could feel the tension crawling up her spine.

"No. I can't do this." she said and tried to walk out of the line. But her friend's hard grasp on her shoulders made her come back to her place in it.

"Come on, Kim. You only have to lay your hand on it. It won't bite. It's not a cobra." Jack said as if he was trying to encourage her. But he had no idea how wrong the words he just used were. You do not put bite and cobra in the same sentence.

"NO!" she screamed. "I won't do it! You won! I give up!"

Now she managed to pull out of Jack's grip and ran away.

Then she got to the dojo as fast as she could and tried to blow off some steam. But it was no use. She have become weak. She hated it.

"_Kim!"_

Kim lifted her head up from her knees and looked at the glass doors of the dojo. There stood Jack knocking on the doors like a maniac. Kim stood up from her spot and walked over to open them. Jack rushed inside and wrapped his arms around her.

"Kim, I'm so sorry for trying to force you to do something like that." he said in quite a rush.

"The guys told the story, didn't they?" Kim asked.

"They did."

He released his grip around her and just looked at her with sorrow.

"And you're forgiven. So you can stop looking at me like that."

"Like how? Like this?" and he made the most cliché puppy face she has ever seen.

"Stop!" she laughed. "You look ridiculous!"

"Hey! I made you laugh!"

Kim looked up to him and smiled.

"So now that we got that out of the way, how can I make it up to you?" Jack asked taking her hands in his. "How about another hug?"

"Give me new challenge first."

"A new challenge?"

"Yes. And your little hug can be the payback."

For a split second, Kim thought she almost saw a bit of sorrow shot through Jack's eyes. But she brushed it off when he looked around the dojo for an idea of a challenge. Then he smiled and looked back at her.

"Name the premiere dates for all these Bobby Wasabi movies." Jack said and pointed at the movie posters inside the dojo.

"Okay." Kim said and walked over to the posters. "Kung Fu cop, 1977. Nana was a ninja, 1986."

As Kim was ranting the dates, Jack had walked up behind her and stood incredibly close to her.

"Jack. What are you doing?" Kim asked her friend who was standing within her personal space.

"Nothing," he said. "Just continue."'

"Okay..." she turned her focus back to the posters. "Samurai beach party. Nineteen ninety one. Blind Samurai. Nineteen ninety... four..."

She stopped. Why? Because Jack had his hands on her shoulders and his nose in her hair. It was a weird feeling. But at the same time, she kind of liked it. But she got out of the grip and turned to face him.

"Jack! Would you cut that out?" she said only to be met by Jack's face inches apart from hers. Her face heated up, making her cheeks turn red. She tried to look away as if she thought it was going to help her hide the blush. But Jack still noticed it.

"Did you know that you look very cute when you blush?" Jack said with a smirk. Not the cocky one. The nice one. The kind of smirk he shows when he liked something he saw, or heard or felt.

Kim had to bite her lip so she didn't squeal.

"Please don't do that. You lip will bleed." Jack said, placing his thumb on her lower lip so it got released from the teeth's tight grip. His hand soon found its way over her cheek and to the back of her neck. He leaned closer and closer.

"Tell me if you want me to stop." was his final whispering words before he carefully placed his lips on hers.

* * *

**Cliffy! Sorry you have to deal with it and sorry for it having to be such a short chapter.**


End file.
